


Christmas music vs. Cyberlife’s best

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [34]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Deviation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nines had been tought to not be able to deviate. The perfect choice of Christmas music finally proves that wrong.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Kudos: 29





	Christmas music vs. Cyberlife’s best

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…_

It was a human custom to listen to Christmas music in this time of the year. There was no harm done by it. It was just moving air after all. Just waves of sound that could be easily filtered out. At least by humans and deviants. Nines had to listen to it. The sound wasn’t harmful, and he didn’t need his advanced hearing active in the precinct. Noise wasn’t a limiting factor to his effectiveness here.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…_

Not a limiting factor. Not at all. Nines looked stoically onto his screen, typing away. Until he realised, he had typed the lyrics of the damn Christmas song for the complete last paragraph. With an anger he had seldomly felt, he deleted it and rewrote it, this time the right way.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_

Nines’ LED was long a bright red as he forced himself to concentrate through the red haze of his programming, the annoying music and the lyrics that started to pop up next to the red boxes.

‘Someone’s living the Christmas spirit’, Gavin chuckled from far away, poking his LED.

 _Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer…  
_Poke. Poke. Poke.  
Red. Red. Red.  
[Warning: Stress levels rising.]

Nines jumped from his chair and grabbed the human’s arm, shouting in his face: ‘The essence of the story of Rudolph is that deviation from the norm will be punished unless exploitable. The phrase “Let it snow” is irrational as humanities’ wishes have no impact on the weather. Bells jingle, I get it, ride your damn slide in silence then if it’s such a fun activity! And spending love and devotion on someone who doesn’t cherish it shouldn’t have them “giving their heart away” – by the way the dumbest metaphor I’ve heard in my short life – to the next-best person however special they are! Your Christmas carols are highly illogical and annoying, and I demand them switched off immediately!’

‘Wow Nines, never thought Christmas music would do it for you. ‘Welcome to deviancy ma dude!’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
